


That Crooked Smile

by BadBoySyndrome



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hints of Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Multi, She wants them both, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoySyndrome/pseuds/BadBoySyndrome
Summary: What if Seth saw Kate first, before his little brother? What if he saw her and stole her heart and body well before everything goes horribly wrong at Twister?Following loosely the storyline of Season 1 and 2, but with some changes. Kate is almost 18 when she meets Seth. Her mom never dies, and she never end up in Twister. But she can’t forget him, even after the news paint him and his brother as monsters. She goes looking for Seth and finds Richie instead… First Chapter is pre-Season 1, the rest are after.





	1. Meeting Seth

She was not Seth's usual type, but there was something about the way that she moved on the dance floor that caught his eye. She was wearing a sleeveless green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. When she took a break from dancing, Seth moved next to her with practiced ease, giving her his sexiest smile.  


"How about I buy you a drink, princess?" he asked, eyeing her from high heels to her red lipstick.  


The stranger was incredibly hot, his laughing dark eyes looking at her interestedly, but she’d promised her Dad that for once she was going to behave. One more time arriving home too late or with alcohol on her breath would land her grounded for a very long time. Although Kate really couldn’t care less what her parents thought was “appropriate behaviour for a preacher’s daughter” she’d rather avoid another lengthy discussion on the topic.  


“Come back next week, when I'm finally 18, I’ll take that drink then to celebrate" she says regretfully, expecting him to quickly lose interest in an underage girl.  


Although Seth is taken aback, she really doesn't look underage tand something in the way that she is eyeing him and his whisky tells him that she would like to have that drink with him.  


“Well, if your birthday is coming up, I’d definitely like to celebrate it with you. But what’s a couple of days among friends?” He smiles at her cockily, signalling the bartender for a second whisky.  


“We’re friends now, are we? I don’t even know your name!”  


“I’m Seth, princess. Tell me your name so that we can have that drink among friends.”  


“Hi Seth, I’m Kate,” she says, smiling and for some reason Seth’s heart skips a beat hearing his name on those beautiful lips. Unbidden, an image enters his mind; those luscious smiling lips wrapped around his cock and suddenly his well-tailored slacks feel too tight.  


They have a drink together, then another, and another. Seth has done this many times before, glib compliments flowing from his tongue. He can see how Kate is warming up to him and when he finally kisses those sweet lips, he’s not surprised to feel her kiss him back passionately. For a fleeting moment, he wonders if it’s really such a good idea to try and fill the huge hole left by Richie by drowning himself in a sea of whisky and jailbait pussy? But there is something special in Kate, he can feel it. Like a moth drawn to a flame he kisses her neck and whispers to her ear. “Let’s go somewhere more quiet? I have a room upstairs, princess…” Kate can feel her heart pounding in her ears and is unable to speak, but simply nods and follows him.  


Kate can’t quite believe she’s doing this. Despite having intense make out sessions with her ex-boyfriend, she always thought that she’d save her virginity to her husband. But right now, that notion has only abstract appeal and does not seem connected to this moment at all. Her blood is singing, and her whole body is throbbing with need. She simply can’t imagine not having Seth, in every way imaginable, as soon as possible.  


In the lift Seth presses her between his hard body and the wall, running his calloused hands all over her, cupping her breasts, then sliding down, finally slipping his hands under her skirt. He gently traces her wet folds through her panties. She’s holding on to him like her legs are about to give out. She sighs in his ear, her lips yielding an almost inaudible moan. The sounds drive Seth crazy and he desperately grinds his throbbing erection on her.  


At that specific moment, the lift stops, the doors open at Seth’s floor and they are suddenly staring at an elderly couple who look rather shocked at the scene in front of them. Seth and Kate try to slip out of the lift without making eye contact with them, but they can feel the stares of the couple on their backs. As soon as the lift doors close, they are all over each other again.  


Finally, they reach the door to Seth’s hotel room and Seth has to let go of her long enough to find the key and get the damn door open. It’s taking longer than usual because Kate is pressing her breasts on his back, outlining his cock with her hot little hands and rubbing it in a most distracting way. Once they are inside, Seth hesitates for a moment. She looks so incredibly young and innocent, and he knows he should call this whole thing off, kick her out and take a cold shower, but he has never been very good at impulse control. So when she looks over her shoulder with her eyes wide and innocent and asks with a smile: “Seth, could you please open the zipper in the back?” he hesitates no more. He pulls the zipper down, kissing each inch of smooth skin that’s revealed. He pulls the dress over her head and they stop for a heady kiss, tongues circling like snakes. Her hands are busy unbuttoning his shirt, pushing his jacket off his broad shoulders.  


Seth unhooks her bra and gives his undivided attention to the small perfectly formed breasts, making her sigh and moan his name. His tongue circles her nipple, sucking it gently. He guides her to the bed, moving his mouth downwards. He gently slides one finger inside her lacy pink panties, feeling how wet she is. He’d like nothing more than to fuck her hard right now but although he may be jailbait loving bastard, he’s not that big of a bastard. He slowly slides her panties off, over Kate’s smooth lovely legs and kisses the inside of her thigh, moving towards his prize. When he gets there, she is dripping wet for him. He has to take a second to compose himself and helplessly grinds his aching cock to the mattress. When he starts licking her she moans incoherently his name, but when he carefully slides two fingers inside her tight pussy, she goes almost quiet, taking small indrawn breaths, gasping every time Seth’s tongue touches the sensitive bundle of nerves. At first he’s worried that he’s doing something wrong, but when he slows down the movement of his fingers and lips, she moans “Don’t stop, Seth, please!” He happily obliges, increasing the tempo until he can feel her pussy contracting, and a small contented sigh escapes her sweet lips.  


Seth can’t wait any longer. He leans over her, kissing her passionately, begging access with his tongue. Kate whispers “Yes….I want to feel you inside me now, please.” It’s the “please” that pushes him over the edge. That this incredible young woman is asking, no, begging for him to violate her feels so unbelievably dirty that his head swims. Very slowly, almost reverently he thrusts inside her. Her beautiful green eyes are wide, holding his gaze and he feels like the biggest dirt bag on the planet, but he can’t stop himself. He doesn’t want to stop himself. She’s so incredibly wet and tight that he has to take deep breaths not to come right then and there. When his cock is fully inside her heat he waits an agonizingly long moment before starting to move. She is making those small sighs again, and wrapping her legs around him to force him even deeper. Seth increases his pace, desperately holding on until he can feel her muscles contracting, her orgasm taking him with her. They collapse exhausted in each other’s arms.  


They make love throughout the night and when it’s over, it feels more than meaningless sex, it feels like a beginning of something. They speak haltingly about themselves, Kate sharing some of her dreams, Seth talking about losing his brother who was his best friend and business associate, and how he has no idea where he is now.  


“I know I shouldn’t even suggest this, Kate, but I want to see you again.” Seth says seriously.  


“I want to see you again more than anything!” Kate smiles. “Let’s meet for dinner tonight?”  


He smiles, “Let’s make it tomorrow night, OK, princess? I have some ... business … I need to take care of today. It’s the first time I’m doing business without my brother though,” he says, smiling sadly. “Come on, I’ll drop you off at school before I have to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Seth goes on to do a heist alone and the rest is history. Seth gets caught without Richie and sent to prison. Richie busts him out, and they make their escape to Twister without the Fullers. Kate follows Seth and Richie from TV news, but does not believe for a moment that her handsome lover could ever be the monster described in the news. Otherwise, the events at Twister run their expected course. However, when Seth has to leave Twister without Richard or Kate, he falls apart pretty soon. He gets, high, he gets sloppy, he gets caught and thrown right back to jail.
> 
> Reviews will keep me going.


	2. That Crooked Smile

The first thing Kate notices about Richie is his smile. 

When his underling shows Kate into his office, Richard has that crooked smile on his lips, the one that looks like he's holding back a real wide crazy grin. That's his life really -- holding back. Holding back the crazy, keeping control. Where he came from it was not a good idea to look too crazy, or too smart, or to grin too broadly. “Stay sharp!”; that's what Seth always said to him when he got careless, when he relaxed for even one moment. He was right, of course. The one time when somebody broke through to him, when Santanico and her mind tricks had gotten through, it had ended badly for everyone. Santanico had dumped him the first chance she got. In hindsight it was obvious that she was just using him to get her freedom, but it still hurt. Seth was right, it was safest to keep his smile under control, just like his desires.

Fine, not all of his desires were exactly wholesome, but then again Richie prided himself for just being more honest about it than other people. His childhood -- if you can call it that -- had not prepared him for healthy relationships to begin with, but he did not think he was any crazier than his brother. Yet, for whatever reason, Seth didn't hold back. And people liked him, especially girls. 

Here in front of him was yet another example of how his older brother always got everything that he never had. The girl was explaining how he’d fallen in love with Seth a year ago, how she hadn’t been able to forget about him, even after all the things she heard from the news. When Seth was captured again a month ago and ended up in jail, she somehow managed to find Richie.

“Who are you and why should I give a shit?” Richie interrupts her rudely, fully expecting her to storm out. But the girl straightens her spine, looks straight into his eyes and declares angrily “I’m Kate Fuller and you should listen to me because I’m here to help you get your brother out of jail!” Despite her bravado, Richie can sense that she is desperate to help her handsome thief lover. 

After Santanico dumped Richie, he had built himself a nice little crime syndicate. It’s not that he couldn’t help the girl and his brother, but why should he? Seth had made it clear in no uncertain terms that he never wanted to see his little brother again, not after he chose Santanico at the Twister. 

He loved Santanico with consuming passion. He worshipped her, giving into her every desire. She taught him to even love the blood and the pain. Richie can still remember Santanico taking him to the ancient culebra temple, in the middle of the jungle. As the moon rose, she rode him hard on the ancient altar. He can still feel the roughness of the uneven cold stone on his back, and Santanico’s tight dancer’s body on top of him. That was the first night when she had taken his blood, biting deep into his neck when they fucked. She had completely dominated him, and although in many later nights Richie had reciprocated the favour, somehow he always knew the score after that night at the temple. He belonged to Santanico, as long as she wanted him. Which turned out not to be so long, not after he was no longer useful.

The foolish girl in front of him, now, he would be doing her a favour by keeping her away from Seth. On the other hand, the girl was cute and very earnest in her desire to see Seth again. There was something special about her, a kind of innocence that Richie was drawn to. 

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes to see Seth again and free him from prison,” she says solemnly.

Any impulse to send her back to her parents where she is safe dies as the snake in Richard takes over. He stands up and walks slowly over to her. He stands real close to her, but she does not back off. She is looking him straight in the eye and there’s fire in her eyes: “He’s your brother! Does that mean nothing to you!”

“Well, I might be persuaded to help, if you make it worth my while,” Richie drawls, deliberately eyeing her up and down. She blushes prettily but before she can say anything, Richie continues: “I need a pretty girl for a museum job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews would be much appreciated. Am I going to the right direction with this?


	3. The Museum Job

Kate is standing in the middle of the dressing room, biting her lip. She is staring at the mirror with horror. The short black dress that Richie made him try on was way sexier than anything she ever had before. It isn’t slutty, exactly, but somehow the cut of the black dress makes her boobs look bigger and waist tinier. It also leaves a lot of creamy white skin exposed, showing off her legs and cleavage.  
  
“Come on, let’s see what it looks like.” Richie calls out impatiently from the outside.  
  
When she finally reluctantly leaves the safe harbor of the dressing room, she still feels that the dress is not something she’s really comfortable wearing. At the same time she feels rather smug about the way Richie is staring at her, like she’s grown a third eye or something. For a moment Kate thinks she sees a glint of yellow in his blue eyes, but it disappears so fast that Kate is sure she imagined the whole thing.  
  
“That’s just perfect,” Richie is smirking and staring at her like he’d like to devour her whole. “That should be enough of a distraction for sure. Now let’s go get some dinner.”  
  
Richie pays for the dress and takes her to a nice Italian restaurant in a posh part of town. She can’t help but notice the way people are covertly staring at them as they walk in. A young girl in a revealing dress with a man clearly older than she is? Some very obvious answers present themselves to the other customers. She starts to blush but then thinks better of it. These people don’t know anything about her, or about Richie for that matter. She straightens her spine, takes Richie’s arm and glides towards their table.  
  
“Every man in this restaurant is jealous of me,” Richie whispers and smiles at her, a genuine wide smile this time. They order some steaks, and Richie orders a nice bottle of wine for them. The waiter looks at her hesitantly but when Richie gives him a cold hard look, he apparently decided that it’s better to believe that she’s 21 and not make a fuss.  
  
It turns out that Richie is good company. Despite the awkward start they had, she feels like there’s an easy connection between the two of them. Richie talks to her like she's a human being, without patronizing her. She is smart enough to suspect that he might be trying to manipulate her so that she’ll go along with whatever this “museum job” is supposed to be. However, that doesn’t stop them from actually having a good time with each other, much to their mutual surprise. The way Richie flinches away from the topic of parents tells Kate that there’s some secret burden there that he’s carrying. Against her will, she’s strangely drawn to the good looks and tortured soul of the younger Gecko brother.  
  
After dinner, Richie’s driver takes them to the cheap hotel where she is staying while she’s in town. Richie gets out of the car to say good night. Without warning, he bends his head and kisses her chastely but without hesitation. Like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Without any conscious thought, she responds by parting her lips slightly, inviting his tongue in her mouth. His mouth tastes like red wine, with some dark and metallic undertones. She bites his lower lip and he’s holding her tight, caressing her back in small circles. After a while, he pulls away, breathing heavily.  
  
“I’ll pick you up at 1 am tomorrow night and explain what you’ll need to do. Wear the dress.” And just like that, he smirks at her and gets back into his car.  
  
Kate tosses and turns for a long time that night. She’s angry at herself for responding to Richie’s kiss. It’s his brother she loves, not him! At the same time, although she would never admit it aloud, she feels frustrated with the way things were left between them. When Richie kissed her, for a fleeting moment all her troubles burned away and all she could feel was the hot need to possess and be possessed by him. Finally she gives up and runs her own hands on her skin, resolutely imagining Seth’s hands in their place. She imagines Seth’s dark hair and eyes and remembers the way he kissed her everywhere. Soon she’s sliding her hand between his legs and touching her most sensitive spot. It doesn’t take long for her to come, but at the moment of her climax, her traitorous mind remembers blue eyes and the taste of red wine.  
  
***  
  
At 1 am sharp Kate is waiting outside her hotel. Richie arrives in an unremarkable car, driving it himself this time. He’s still wearing a nice dark suit though. There’s a dark haired guy sitting on the back seat, about the same age as she is.  
  
Richie gets out of the car and opens the car door for her. “Let’s get going, Kate. I’ll fill you in on our way there.”  
  
Richie explains in detail what she needs to do to help him. He needs Kate to distract the guard for a few minutes, so that he can pick the lock and slip in through the front door without anyone noticing. It’s clear that he’s planned everything very carefully. Kate is oddly reassured by his cool and competent air. As much as she detests getting involved with any criminal activities, at least he seems to be good at his line of work. And if everything goes according to the plan, nobody gets hurt.  
  
In no time at all, Kate is knocking on the glass front door of the Museum of Ancient Civilizations. She can see one of the guards standing in the lobby, just like Richie said he would be. Kate smiles and waves at the guard. He’s in his fifties, with a thick neck and eyes deep in their sockets. The guard reluctantly comes to the door and cracks the door open just a little bit. His expression changes when he gets a better look at Kate in her black dress.  
  
“Excuse me, Sir, but could I please use the phone? My car broke down and the battery of my cell phone is dead. And I’d really like to not walk around in this neighborhood!” Kate looks at him pleadingly, surprised at herself. This is actually a lot easier and a lot more fun than she expected.  
  
The guard tears his eyes off her cleavage and mutters “Yeah, sure … You can use the office phone.”  
  
“Thank you so much!” Kate says batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
The guy shows him to a dinghy back office. When they get there, however, he pushes the door closed behind him. When he turns back to her, there is a nasty glint in his eyes. “So, sweetie, how are you going to pay for that phone call?”  
  
“Uh, I think I’ve got some cash…” Kate says, slowly backing away from him.  
  
“I think I’d like something a bit more personal, honey.” The guard moves towards her. “Come here!”  
  
“I don’t think so! You got the wrong idea, I just need to ---“   
  
The guard lunges at her, grabbing her wrist in a viselike grip. “I know what you need,” he growls in her ear, pawing at her breasts.  
  
Kate is disgusted and tries to shove the man away, but he’s way bigger and stronger than he is. She tries to knee him in the groin, but can’t, not with him grabbing her so close. The attempt seems to infuriate him though and he slaps her hard, splitting her lip.  
  
The door opens silently behind the guard and to her relief, Kate sees Richie and his friend. Richie takes in the situation in the room, and his eyes turn cold and hard as ice. Some of Kate’s relief must be showing on her face, because the guard suddenly turns around and whips out his gun. Richie moves incredibly fast, reaching for the gun and slapping the guard’s hand down. The guard manages to squeeze off one shot before Richie quite deliberately wraps his hands around his neck. There’s a sickening crunch and the guard’s head lolls back in an unnatural angle. When Richie lets go of him, he crumbles to the floor.  
  
Only now Kate realizes that bright red blood is oozing between the fingers of the youngster that Richie brought with him. He’s conscious, but breathing in shallow gasps and holding his ankle tightly.  
  
“Shit!” Richie exclaims and hurriedly takes off his tie, wrapping it around the ankle. “Can you walk, José?”  
  
José tries to get up but clearly can’t put any weight on the injured leg. “No way Richie… I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”  
  
The whole thing feels surreal to Kate, she feels like she’s going to start screaming any moment now.  
  
“Kate, snap out of it. This whole thing is going to hell in a handbasket real fast. We were lucky that the other guards are not here yet. We can still pull this off, but this is a two man job and my guy is definitely not up to the task. You are going to have to come with me to keep watch while I crack the museum safe.”  
  
Kate blinks at him, his words are not really making any sense to her.  
  
“If you want to see that fucking bastard brother of mine again, you better listen up, Kate! This is your one and only chance. If we walk out of here without the item I’m looking for, Seth can rot in the prison for the rest of his natural life for all I care.”  
  
That gets her attention. She takes a deep breath and nods. “Let’s do this” she says in a voice that’s only shaking slightly.  
  
“José, we’ll be back soon. The guards have their routine, so nobody should come looking for this one before we’re back. If one of them had heard the shot, this place would already be crawling with cops by now.”  
  
Richie starts walking and Kate follows. He looks like he knows where to go as they stalk the galleries silently. They are on the second floor, when they suddenly hear steps and see a light bobbing at the other end of the long dark corridor.  
  
Faster than a snake Richie pushes her to a small room. It’s almost empty, but in the gloom Kate makes out a small side alcove, which is almost completely filled with a free standing glass case presenting some objects from ancient Mesopotamia. He pushes her in there as far as she can go, until her hips are pressed tightly between him and the glass case. They can hear the guard's slow footsteps from the hall. Adrenaline is coursing through her veins, making her tremble in fear. Richie on the other hand looks cool as a winter’s day. His intense blue eyes are looking straight into her eyes, challenging her to make a sound, as he slowly brings his head down and kisses her swollen lip gently, licking away the blood. He moves downwards, kissing her neck right were the blood is pumping closest to the surface. "If you make a sound, I just have to kill this guy too," he whispers barely audibly, but Katie hears him loud and clear. As if he had all the time in the world he places small silent kisses all over her neck, his hands sliding down from her shoulders very slowly, caressing the sides of her breasts and ending up on her hips. He is standing so close she can smell him, a citrusy crisp scent, mixed with a metallic scent, like blood. Very slowly, his hands guide her to turn around, so that she is facing the glass case and can feel his tall muscular body pressing on her back. She can also feel his hard length pressing on her backside.  
  
He snakes his hands back up, to her front, opening the buttons on the front of the dress. He waits a beat to see her nod almost imperceptibly before putting his large hands on her breasts. When he realizes that her bra hooks in front, he wastes no time in unhooking it, happy for a chance to gently twirl his fingers around her nipples, making them hard as pebbles. Kate has almost forgotten the guard, all she can feel is the electric current moving from her sensitive nipples to the spot between her legs. She somehow knows that Richie will stop if she will pull away from him, but it’s just like when they kissed: the whole world seems to fall away and nothing else matters except him. So when Richie slowly pushes her upper body down towards the vitrine cover she bends over willingly. She can feel the cold glass on her hard nipples and feel Richie neatly folding her skirt up, with precise controlled movements, in complete silence. He slides a finger inside her panties and when he realizes how wet she is for him he makes the only sound she’s heard so far, a kind of a low hiss. He pushes her panties down and she steps out of them. She can hear a zipper being opened but she can’t hear him opening the belt buckle. He must have just pulled his cock out. It makes her incredibly horny to think that she is going to get fucked casually by a guy who can’t even be bothered to take the time to undress them, let alone take her to bed.  
  
He enters her in one swift stroke, penetrating deeply and eliciting a small moan from her. Richie quickly covers her mouth. “Sorry Katie, you’re going to have to be quiet now,” he whispers almost inaudibly. He pushes his fingers in her mouth, using the other hand to keep her hips still as he fucks her. He feels incredible inside her, filling her up just right. Kate swirls her tongue around his digits, sucking and licking, imagining how good it would be to do that to his cock. He tastes like nicotine and rust, and she’s never had anything sweeter in her mouth.  
  
Kate lifts her hips a bit higher, desperately balancing on her toes, hoping for an angle that will get him even deeper in her. Richie doesn’t disappoint. He fucks her harder, now using both of his hands to grab her hips. Kate rests her head on her arms, urgently pressing her mouth to her arms to muffle the sighs and moans that are threatening to burst out. A small moan escapes nonetheless, when Richie’s fingers slide down from her hip to draw small circles around her clit. She can feel her muscles tense up in anticipation, and apparently Richie can feel it too, because he whispers in her ear: “Come for me, Kate, just like you did for my brother…” Remembering Seth makes a hot wave of shame flash through her body and pushes her off the edge. As she is writhing on the cold glass, biting her arm, she feels Richie push into her one final time. He comes with an almost inaudible sigh.  
  
Kate is still reeling, only slowly recovering her senses, but Richie doesn't give her much time to recover. He tucks himself in again, letting Kate stand up. Richie goes to the door and listens. “I think it’s safe to continue. Come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love some reviews. I'd especially like to know how much my English bothers you? Should I try and find a native speaker to do beta-ing for me or is it good enough?


End file.
